


(not) lying

by ColorblindCity



Series: in short, shallow gasps [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles-centric, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Poetry, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, stop hurting each other for fuck's sake, ugh just read erik's mind already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorblindCity/pseuds/ColorblindCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(can you do that? <br/>it's a tall order,<br/>consider it a dare)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) lying

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such an erik person and i empathize with him soooo much, how did i end up writing charles' pov?

 

 

I haven't had any thoughts

Not of them, not of you.

All I've had are lies...

Like the one I just told.

 

 

 

I wonder, of us two,

who is actually trapped?

I walk free, waste away freely,

no man tells me not to,

 

 

 

you... what do you do?

do you sit in your cell

staring blindly at the wall?

I sometimes think to...

 

 

 

But I don't. I don't want to know,

You think of me? I don't care.

Do I never cross your mind?

I'm scared to find out.

 

 

 

(it would hurt more than

both her loss and yours,

and the wasted years,

and the taste of your absence

in my tongue, my mind)

 

 

 

I won't find out for myself, so

please, if ever you felt for me:

Lie. Tell me all you thought,

while the song of metal to you

was forbidden, was of me,

 

 

 

of my eyes bright (as they

always were) gazing at you,

of my breath on your cheek,

of my hands in your hair,

 

 

 

tell me you missed the brush

of my hand, my mind, 

against yours, the shape of

my body in your arms,

the weight of my foolishness...

 

 

 

Lie, as you know so well to, 

you see, there are benefits 

to being a mere mortal 

(and i know how you hate them so)

such as believing 

whatever you want me to

 

 

 

Lie, lie as you've never lied before,

don't I deserve your finest untruths?

 

 

 

And then, break my heart.

Break it better than you ever did before.

smash it, crush it, pulverize it,

as if it were silver, pliable in your hands,

 

 

 

(it always was)

 

 

 

 

Break it that i may hate you freely,

as i wish i could right now.

Break it thoroughly, that it stays broken,

and can never love you again.

 

 

 

 

(can you do that? 

it's a tall order,

consider it a dare)

 

 

 

 

but your gaze is soft,

your lies are too real

and you say: 

"No, I'm not lying. 

I won't break you again."

 

 

 

 

Then don't! lie to me

for the rest of your life!

follow me, and whisper

"I won't leave you"

at the back of my neck.

 

 

 

 

take my hand, keep it,

forever, for as long as you can

continue to lie through your teeth.

 

 

 

Maybe, one day,

I'll believe you.

Maybe, in time,

all of your lies

will become truths.

 

 

 


End file.
